


This Is Not My Home

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dinosaurs, Dragons, Gen, Kid Fic, Languages, Time Travel, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anomaly doesn't go where it's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a postage stamp extra on Trope Bingo, using the tropes time travel, wingfic, language/translation, and kidfic. Beta by fredbassett.

The anomaly doesn’t go where it’s supposed to.

Emily was supposed to end up back where she’d started. She wasn’t sure that’s where she wanted to be, but she knew she was supposed to, so she went through.

But that isn’t where the anomaly leads. Connor was wrong. By the time she realises it, it is too late.

The anomaly closes behind her.

-

Emily sees many things.

Something went wrong when she went through that anomaly, the one that was supposed to take her to a home she never felt was truly hers. Something went wrong and now she is never quite sure where she is.

She thinks Connor would be fascinated.

She sees Connor, sometimes, but he never sees her. He never sees her because he is never the Connor she knows. None of them are the people she knows, though their faces are the same.

Emily watches them from a distance. She doesn’t know what would happen if she tried to speak to them, but she thinks it wouldn’t be good.

-

The first place she finds herself in doesn’t seem too different. It resembles the world she left, but she knows it isn’t when she watches Connor carry a little girl on his shoulders while Abby yells at a little boy to stop running off. Emily smiles when she sees it because it’s a future she can imagine. Maybe it is the future.

Then she sees Becker and his scarred face. That could be the future, too, until she watches a woman approach him. A woman who looks like her.

She knows it isn’t the future when she kisses him, when she kisses him with a face that looks exactly like her own, right at this moment.

She wonders how it feels to be that Emily.

-

It is a lie when Emily says she never speaks to anyone.

She speaks to Helen.

Helen smiles at her, faintly feral, and asks her if she’s lost.

Emily thinks that if Helen can be here, then she can’t possibly be lost.

Then she thinks, if Helen can be here, Helen who is dead in the world Emily came from, Helen whom Emily had never actually met before, maybe Emily is truly and irrevocably lost.

-

She never stays in one place for too long. These worlds are not her home and she doesn’t belong.

-

There is a world where Jess has wings, where she watches them from above, like the literal angel she always was.

There is a world where the ARC does not exist, where she can’t find her friends at all.

There is a world where Connor and Abby were lost forever in the past, where Becker died trying to bring them home, where Lester lost the ARC and then he lost himself because there was no one left to remind him who he was.

There is a world that looks like the vision of Matt’s future, terrible and hostile and frightening.

There is a world where the dinosaurs didn’t die out, not completely, where there are mere pockets of human civilization, where her friends are hunters, protectors of the human race.

There is a world where no one speaks, where no writes, where they communicate by thought only.

There is a world where her friends speak Latin to each other.

There is a world like a fairy tale, where Becker saves damsels from dragons and Abby raises a dragon as her companion and Connor practices magic instead of science.

Nowhere is there a world Emily can call home.

She is still looking.

**_End_ **


End file.
